


the grout between my bones

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes down on girl!Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grout between my bones

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ girl!direction fic fest ](http://el-em-en-oh-pee.livejournal.com/279649.html) over on lj. The prompt was _"You know," she says bluntly, flicking her cigarette in thought, "your lips would look real good on my pussy."_ and this is my loose interpretation of it. Go and prompt and fill!

“Y’know,” Zayn starts and pauses to take a deep breath. She can feel the alcohol in her system still, the faint buzz of it over her skin and fizz in her belly. Niall glances up from where he’s been searching through the box of Quality Street he’d found on the bottom shelf of her coffee table. It may be closer to Easter than Christmas but Zayn gets it, chocolate is chocolate whatever time of the year, especially after a night on the town.

He goes back to sorting through the tin and Zayn knows she’s paused too long to continue her conversation. It’s easy like this, lying across from Niall but she sometimes wishes it wasn’t, that maybe there would be more tension to work off, so she could get her game right and make her mark. She's able to do it to basically anyone else, flutter her eyelashes and she'd have them without bothering to lift a finger but somehow Niall always manages to wriggle away with a belly warming laugh and not much else.

She curls her toes under the cushion he’s sitting on and appraises him, blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar and his hair drooping slightly. He throws a purple chocolate onto the floor and plucks at an orange wrapper, empty and returned back to the tin. 

She had been trying for sexy, clad just in the sheer black shirt Harry had leant her months ago and a pair of knickers, jeans kicked off with her shoes once they were in the door. She’s wearing a shade of lipstick she normally only uses on the pull and had been trying to keep her gaze sultry but it’s a bit lost in the bright of her living room and the fact that Niall’s paying more attention to the Teleshopping adverts than her. Who the fuck wants to buy brick grout at 3am anyway? Niall apparently.

“How come there’s no orange ones left?” Niall complains and untwirls the sides of a red sweet. “Harry been at these? What a greedy git!” 

Niall has his legs propped up on the sofa, tangled with Zayn’s and his toe keeps brushing against Zayn’s ankle. He’s stripped out of his jeans for no other reason than because that’s what Zayn had done and his legs are warm against Zayn’s, hair there soft and tickly. It’s maddening and Zayn’s been trying to ignore it but it’s getting to a point where she can’t any more, every brush of skin making her twitch. Niall moves his leg just then, the arch of his foot brushing against the inside of Zayn’s calf and she shivers at the feeling, slightly itchy against her skin. 

Niall smiles, popping the chocolate into his mouth and for a split second Zayn wonders if Niall’s been playing her all along. She’s been trying so hard to keep her cool, act a bit aloof and slinky in nothing but a pair of knickers that her blouse hardly covers. Except it’s hard to be sexy around Niall when all he does is make her want to giggle or crawl into the space between his arm and side and snuggle on down. 

“My da was building this wall, right?” Niall asks and Zayn watches as he licks the smear of chocolate off his thumb. He grins around his fingers and delves his hand back into the tin for another one. His foot jerks against her leg again, brushing further up her calf as he settles his heel in the space between her knees. Zayn swallows. 

“And he had to get it done before the rain came on,” Niall continues on. His toes move again, wriggling against the inside of her knee and there’s no way he’s not doing this on purpose. 

“So he got my brother to help him but I wasn’t allowed to because I could barely lift the bricks, right?” Niall continues and Zayn doesn’t know why this story of Niall building a wall is doing it for her, but it is. It makes her smile, how Niall gets a bit rambley after a few drinks but there’s something simmering underneath it, the urge to shut him up, to have his smiling mouth curled up against her skin.

Niall quirks his toes again, reminding her he’s there and she has to reach for her cigarettes so she doesn‘t grab at his toes. She lights one up, trying to look calm but her fingers shake a bit until she takes the first inhale. Niall wrinkles his nose but his foot stays where it is, tucked in tight and warm against her skin. She doesn't know why, he bummed enough cigarettes from her at the club. 

“So I went in a bit of a huff, right,” Niall says as if to make sure she’s still following. She isn’t but she smiles anyway. “And then next thing Greg’s on the ground in the yard and -”

Niall starts to laugh and she doesn’t understand the rest of the sentence, he trails off into giggles at his own story and Zayn watches him, heat bubbling under her skin. He slaps at his thigh, snorting at his story still before he kicks at her sharply, pointing at the TV. The builder advert is gone and now it’s some type of makeup, full of chemicals to plump up your lips. 

“You should get some of that, Zayn,” Niall laughs and slides the tin of sweets onto the ground beside him. He settles a hand in his lap and it’s edging closer to his dick. Zayn licks her lips unconsciously, watching as Niall’s eyes narrow. “Maybe I should get some,“ he asks, other hand coming up to thumb at the side of his mouth. “Do you think it would look good on my lips? Make them look pretty?” He’s taking the piss but he runs his tongue out over his bottom lip where it’s already pink from where he’s been biting it all day and Zayn wants to see them shiny. 

She wriggles down the sofa a bit, crooking her knees so she can get closer to the ash tray in the middle of the coffee table and doesn't miss the way Niall's eyes trail over her, catching the way her knees bend and down her legs, flicking boldly into the space between them before up to look at her lips again.

Zayn takes another inhale, breath catching slightly at the back of her throat. Fuck it, you don‘t get what you don‘t ask for. She feels a bit reckless but Niall’s always had that effect on her, ever since she met him way back on the X Factor.

"Y'know," she says forcing her tone to be quiet, tongue flickering out to wet her lips. Niall's eyes follow. She tries to look nonchalant, flicking her cigarette and looking at him through slightly too narrow eyes. "I think your lips would look pretty good on my pussy."

Even with the space between them she can hear how his breath hitches and it makes her feel better, belly pooling warm at the thought that Niall might be just as down for this as she is. She wants to smile though, laugh giddily with him but she bites at her lips again, keeping her expression straight.

"You think so?" He asks and it comes out breathy. Zayn allows herself to smirk, flicking the ash off her cigarette again before she takes one last draw. Niall’s watching her now and it makes her skin prickle, like it‘s slowly setting itself on fire.

She bends up, pushing up on her elbow to stub out her cigarette and just as she goes to flop back Niall catches her, pulls her up so there’s barely an inch between them. 

Zayn breathes out sharply but this close Niall’s inhales sound quick, shaky. 

“I think,” Zayn whispers and it comes out husky. She grins to herself, back to her game. “I think we should give it a try and see how they look.” 

“Yeah,” Niall breathes out and kisses her, hard on the mouth where Zayn can taste the strawberry cream, the chocolate and when she licks into his mouth the faint aftertaste of the beer they’ve been drinking all evening. 

He makes a noise, low in his throat and Zayn curves herself closer to him, brushing into his chest and climbing into his lap properly. Niall’s hands feel big on her back, one hand sweeping up to grip at the flow of hair at the nape of her neck and the other curving around her hip, keeping her folded in close to him as he kisses her. 

Zayn doesn’t have time to think, just focuses on the hint of smoke on his tongue and the way his fingers feel as they slip into her hair. Niall moves them then, folding Zayn back into the cushions where she was lying before as he rolls onto his knees, fitting himself between her thighs as he kisses her hard, desperately pushing her into the sofa. 

Zayn goes with it, rolling her hips up to meet his before he pulls away, breathing hard against her chin. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, catching her eye for a moment before smudging his lips against the side of her jaw again. There’s a hint of stubble there, not enough to hurt but it makes her smile as she pulls up a hand, catching him around the cheek to push her thumb at the plush of his mouth. He watches her a moment, panting out against the pad of her thumb before she pushes at his head, urging him down with nothing more than a smirk. 

Niall laughs against her collarbone, trailing his tongue down between the lapels of her blouse as he scoots himself down. He knocks one button undone and he‘s able to breathe in the valley of her breasts, lick at the sweaty skin between them before he moves on, hand going to her thighs. His hands feel huge again, hot where they’re trapping her against the sofa as he gets himself in place. 

Zayn’s too worked up to tease, she has been since they’ve made it back to the house so she circles her hips and hopes he gets the hint. Niall plays for a moment though, thumbs at the waistband of her knickers and he presses his lips against the soft skin at the inside of her thighs, trails them up until she can feel his breath where she‘s wet, soaking through her pants. His hand moves and Zayn lets her eyes close as his thumb follows the elastic around her leg, dipping his fingers underneath to press at hot, sensitive skin. 

Niall noses at her, scrapes his teeth over the lace of her knickers. She does gasp then, rearing up a bit before slumping back into the pillows with a slow moan as he laughs against her. 

“Get on with it,” she directs trying to sound stern but fails to make it sound more than just whiney. Niall laughs again, bright and breathless but he settles, glancing up to meet her eye from between her legs and Zayn groans again, all intentions of staying sexy throughout this long out the window. 

He kisses along the edge of her knickers before tugging at them with his teeth and then finally, finally pulling them away. Zayn kicks, flushing red when she realises how silly she looks, but Niall doesn’t care, dodging out of the way as Zayn untangles them off her ankle. 

He’s on her as soon as she leans back again, nose trailing down her abdomen, tongue skimming over her hot skin before he finally licks at her cunt, adding to the slick already there. 

Zayn swears, one hand clenching in the ratty throw over the back of the sofa and the other going into Niall’s hair. His head is warm but his hair is soft, even after all the product that’s been in it today. She pulls at it a bit and Niall answers with a moan, fingers digging into her hip in retaliation. She hopes it’s hard enough to make bruises, so she can rub her nails over them later and remember, so she has something to show for it in the morning.

He licks over her, lapping with a thumb to keep her open before he closes his lips around her clit and sucks. Zayn’s leg jerks up, hips rolling and Niall makes a noise, hums against her before he’s winding an arm around her thigh to keep her still. She manages to kick her leg over his shoulder, opening herself up and letting Niall get in closer as he flickers his tongue over her. 

“Shit,” Zayn groans and pushes her shoulders into the sofa underneath her, arching her back to stretch it out, as if she can push the feeling up through her chest to the end of her fingertips. Her toes curl, pressing into the muscle of Niall’s back and she chokes down a moan at how good it feels, muscles tensing nicely under her skin.

She feels tight, skin too hot and prickling and Zayn can hardly hear anything over the small, whimpering noises she’s making and the rush of blood in her ears, pounding in time with the thud of her heart. She loves it though, the way Niall licks at her and leans enough weight on her to keep her anchored. She wonders if he’d hold onto her if she rode his face, hook his elbows under her knees and lick up into her just as enthusiastically as is now and it makes her groan, the image behind her eyelids.

She feels the faint brush of knuckles before Niall pushes a finger into her. Her leg nearly slips off his shoulder when she jerks at the surprise of it, the back of her knees going slippery with sweat and she groans out loud, giving up on being quiet when he pulls out and replaces it with two.

Niall tightens his hand on her thigh, moving down to lick where his fingers disappear into her and Zayn can’t focus on anything else but the curl of them, turning her head to the side so she can bite into the collar of her shirt, not caring if it rips, just wanting something in her mouth, something to lick at herself. 

She can feel it building, in the tightness in her thighs and the clench of her stomach. She squeezes around his fingers, rolling her hips up into the sharp, sharp heat where Niall’s flickering over her clit with his tongue. 

She comes with a long drawn out moan, curling into on herself as if to keep it there, squeezing down as Niall licks her through it, shirt sticking to her back as she sits there hunched in on herself. 

“Fuck,” she groans finally, muscles relaxing in spasms as she collapses back into the cushions. She’s red, can feel the flush of it down her chest and the heat at the back of her neck so she takes a minute to breathe before she looks down. Niall’s watching her, eyes dark but he’s turned into the crease between her thigh and groin now, panting breathlessly. The hand that was in her has disappeared down between them and his elbow jerks in a familiar way that makes heat spike in her belly again, makes her shudder against him. 

“I want to see, I want a go,” Zayn tells him. She does, she wants to kiss down his belly and lick at the head of his dick, suck him down and taste him on her tongue but Niall just opens his mouth and groans, eyes crinkling shut as his shoulder jerks and he buries his face into her skin with a cut off cry. 

Zayn laughs, flopping back into the sofa, heart still thudding fast. She pushes her fingers into Niall’s hair and strokes at it, feeling the way he’s still panting into her thigh, shoulders heaving. 

The TV adverts have turned on to a blender, (it chops three different ways and she thinks Niall might already have that one too) and she pats at the top of Niall’s head. 

“Fair warning,” she says quietly, voice gone gravely. She turns her gaze away from the TV and Niall’s looking up at her, soft and tired but there's an excited spark still lingering there. His lips drag on the sensitive skin at the crease of her thigh, leaving the skin there shiny and it makes her smile, “five more minutes and then we’re going again.”


End file.
